Scarves
by taaylin
Summary: Quando Castle achava que algo estava diferente, eis que a campainha toca. Missing Scene, final 2x21 - Den of Thieves. ONE SHOT.


Mais um caso havia sido resolvido, mais um com final feliz. Após prenderem Racine e libertarem Ike, Beckett e Demming conversavam no saguão, observados de longe por Castle. O escritor não tinha em mente permanecer tanto tempo olhando os dois conversarem, rirem por um instante, entreolharem-se em alguns momentos com sorriso no canto dos lábios. Mas havia algo nela... Havia algo em Kate Beckett que Castle não havia notado até àquela hora. Ou talvez sim, mas tal informação ainda deveria estar desacordada em sua mente. O fato era que não queria deixá-la com aquele Tom Demming bonitão e atlético. Temia algo que não sabia definir, algo que só agora começava a dar as caras. Era parecido com instinto protetor, uma mistura de ciúmes e preocupação. Mas por que se preocupar? Beckett era uma mulher adulta. Sabia das consequências de suas decisões, então não caberia a ele, Richard Castle, monitorá-la. Com esse pensamento, girou nos calcanhares e seguiu para o elevador, um pouco menos entusiasmado.

Alexis aprendera aquela coisa de poker face direitinho. Já havia ganhado inúmeras rodadas. Porém, Castle não sabia dizer ao certo se todos os méritos eram da iniciante ou de sua própria falta de atenção nas cartas. Desde que chegara em casa parecia que havia algo errado.

- Está tudo bem, pai? – ela perguntou, percebendo-o um pouco desanimado.

- Já não sei mais o que apostar com você. – mentiu, forçando um sorriso. Alexis riu baixo, não notando a pequena mentira.

O barulho da campainha soou alto, e pai e filha trocaram um olhar interrogativo. Nenhum dos dois esperava visitas, e se fosse Martha, com certeza o estardalhaço seria maior do que o simples soar da campainha. Castle levantou-se e foi até a porta, abrindo-a logo que alcançou a maçaneta. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha cobriu seu rosto quando viu que era Beckett.

- Det. Beckett! Mas que surpresa!

- Desculpe vir sem avisar. Espero não ter interrompido nada.

- Não, de modo algum! Entre, por favor. – e deu espaço para que ela passasse. Alexis apareceu logo em seguida.

- Olá det. Beckett! – cumprimentou a menina com um aceno e um sorriso.

- Hey Alexis! Opa, acho que acabei interrompendo algo sim. – descobriu ela, vendo as várias cartas e fichas em cima da mesinha logo à frente.

- Interrompeu uma sequência histórica de vitórias da Alexis, isso sim. – Castle disse, pondo um braço em volta dos ombros da filha.

- Wau. Gostaria de ver isso. – riu-se a detetive, com uma expressão zombeteira.

- Haha. Engraçadinha.

Nem ele nem Beckett falaram alguma coisa em seguida. Apenas trocaram um olhar profundo e cheio de significados que nenhum dos dois tinha conhecimento, pelo menos ainda. Entendendo que deveria deixá-los a sós, Alexis murmurou algo a ver com "contar minhas fichas" antes de voltar para seu lugar na mesinha.

Castle pigarreou antes de falar, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Achei que estivesse com Demming. – supôs, fazendo uma careta ao dizer o nome. Ela apenas sorriu, achando graça do jeito brincalhão.

- Não vou demorar. Eu só... – começou, pondo uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Toda essa coisa de parceiros me fez pensar em algumas coisas.

O outro esperou ela continuar, dando-lhe um sutil aceno de cabeça como incentivo.

- Bom... Acho que não cheguei a agradecer por salvar minha vida.

- Por duas vezes. – acrescentou ele.

- Por duas vezes. – ela desviou o olhar, sorrindo. Logo em seguida tornou a fitá-lo nos olhos. – Você tem feito um ótimo papel de parceiro, Castle. Obrigada.

Ele não quis responder de imediato. Ao invés disso, continuou a estudar sua fisionomia até finalmente encontrar os olhos, deixando-se perder por um instante. Então sorriu.

- Sempre que precisar, Kate. – e então aquela sensação desconfortante foi embora quando ela devolveu o sorriso. – Quer ficar para uma partida? Podemos pedir pizza mais tarde. – convidou, assumindo sua postura infantil ao desfazer o nó do cachecol de Beckett.

- Hun.. Tem certeza de que está pronto para encarar eu e Alexis no poker? – respondeu alto envolvendo o pescoço de Castle com o cachecol, e as duas deram risadas.

- Veremos quem é que vai levar uma surra, det. Beckett. Veremos. - jogando uma ponta do cachecol para trás fazendo cena, finalizou.


End file.
